Chris' greatest secrets get revealed
by head.chantal
Summary: Takes place after the events of Chris Crossed: Chris returns to the past unaware that he was followed tensions between Chris and the Charmed one's are strained. Chris had proposed to Bianca so he could keep tabs on his brothers plans his true love only went along with the rouse as she had seen what the future could be like.
1. Chapter 1

_Takes place after the events of Chris Crossed: Chris returns to the past unaware that he was followed tensions between Chris and the Charmed one's are strained. Chris had proposed to Bianca so he could keep tabs on his brothers plans, his true love only went along with the rouse as she had seen what the future could be like. _

Chris pulled up the collar of his coat against the onslaught of rain that was battering the amusement park that he was meant to met his latest source in, the only problem was he had no idea who the source was. He had returned to the back room at P3 where he had been staying after an argument with Piper and found a note telling him if he wanted information to go to the abandoned amusement park on treasure island as soon as full dark fell on the 10th February. He was cold, exhausted and tired of waiting for the informant to arrive. Chris glanced around unable to shake the feeling someone was watching him and it set him on edge.

"Come out come out whoever you are" his invitation was dripping with venom which only caused the observer to laugh, as the silky soft chuckle reached his ears it felt instantly familiar though Chris couldn't place it.

"So you like games me too" came Chris' smart arse comment as he tried to trace where the chuckle was coming from as it bounced off the rusting metal surfaces.

The woman who'd lured him out here under false pretences smiled "it's all we seem to do Halliwell" her voice was like musical wind chimes that made the hair on Chris' neck stand on end.

His subconscious was screaming at him that he should recognise the voice that seemed to have conveyed a slight threat but his conscious mind wasn't as quick to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Was that a threat" he shouted back causing another round of laughter "it's whatever you want it to be, you were always stubborn".

A lighting strike light up the park revealing the cloaked figure sat on the hook a duck ledge a smile danced playfully across her face "the fun's about to begin" she whispered as she stood and slowly walked towards Chris.

The thick black cloak she wore had a hood that covered her face and swept the floor weighed down by water, her figure enhancing her authoritative walk which finally dropped the last piece of the puzzle into place for Chris.

"I don't think this is a suitable venue for a long overdue catch up I'm surprised you choose it" he commented.

"I knew that you'd be suspicious if you got an anonymous note from a mystery informant inviting you to a nice cosy hotel".

Now it was Chris' time to laugh "you're right I'd have thought twice about following it up. The back office at P3 in half an hour" Chris wanted somewhere warm but not a public venue.

"You're little pit sure".

The woman watched as Chris disappeared into the familiar blue and white orbs before she tapped into the well of power that sat inside of her causing her to be consumed by red and blue orbs.

* * *

The storm which had been unleashing it's full force on San Francisco for the past couple of days wasn't the the only thing troubling Phoebe Halliwell's sleep. Ever since the storm had hit the town Phoebe had been suffering realistic terrifying dreams that all had one thing in common they contained Chris and an unidentified young female. She sensed that the dreams were important messages but she could only remember the details while asleep.

Phoebe climbed into bed wondering what the storm would reveal to her tonight "this is new" she muttered as she found herself on tower bridge deserted apart from a figure leaning on the railings observing England's capital by night. The woman tensed just as the iconic blue and white orbs of a white-lighter appeared behind her.

"You're late" the voice of the mysterious woman sounded pissed off and upset.

"I'm sorry if I left the resistance meeting early Bianca would have become suspicious" this caused her to laugh menacingly.

"I know you don't like her but I need all the Intel I can get if this is going to work" Chris said moving to her side.

"Chris" she said turning round placing her back to the railing "it's hard knowing that your talking about our plan with her as if she was the one who came up with it. Sometimes I think about how much better my life would be if I never met you".

"You don't mean that" Chris said heartbroken.

"I do Christopher, Wyatt has left Ireland to it's own devices thinking that it wasn't worth his effort. My family have no idea the horrors that I have seen because you decided to mess with my life".

"I have to go" Chris said suddenly looking up "promise me baby that you won't do anything rash while I'm gone".

* * *

Chris smiled as the unique red and blue orbs of the witch white-ligther hybrid whose maternal grandmother was a Phoenix appeared in front of him. They faded away revealing the 6ft lightly tanned women with a slender athletic build, waist length jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a tattoo of a Triskelion on the base of her spine and multiple ear piercings, her arms showed her years as a resistance fighter. She was wearing skinny jeans, tank, leather jacket and leather boots her usual look.

"I thought I told you not to do anything rash while I was away" he said giving her a lecture but stopped as he caught sight of the fresh scar that spread across the right side of her neck across her shoulder "how did that happen.

"Fighting for Ireland, we won by the way but I was exposed, I only escaped because of the havoc that you created when Bianca brought you back" she made the mistake of looking at her wrists which naturally drew Chris' attention to them.

Chris was furious as he saw the freshly healed cuts that were caused by rusty restraints "this is all my fault" his attention was caught by the young female's exhausted yawn.

"Where have you been sleeping" Chris asked concerned about her answer she shrugged.

"Some couple found me the first night I was here and have been putting me up since".

Chris could see the bit of information she wasn't telling him in her thoughts. The couple had picked her up after she'd gotten into a drunken bar fight with some biker chicks.

"Come on you need some sleep" Chris said guiding her over to his make shift bed "but where are you going to sleep" she asked always more concerned about his health than he was.

"There should be just enough room for both of us" he said with a saucy wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris couldn't remember the last time he'd slept as well as he did last night but he had to push the thought to the back of his mind as he heard movement in the bar.

"Baby wake up" the young female stirred shifting slightly "Babe Piper's in the bar she'll never trust me again if she finds I've had a girl in here" he said gently shaking his companions shoulders.

"Piper" she suddenly snapped awake "crap" she jumped over him and begun yanking on her clothes .

"What you planning on doing today" he asked as he watched her tugging the tank over her dishevelled hair.

"What I do best demon hunting".

"Be careful" he said standing up so he could kiss her "you don't realise how long I've waited to do that Aeryn" he breathed heavily.

She choose that moment to tap into her power reserve summoning her orbing power she dissolved into blue and red orbs.

"It's normally me doing that to you" Chris told the air as he yanked on his trousers he had his own demons to fight.

* * *

Phoebe woke up with a jolt she had just realised what the dreams were, they were snippets of someone's memories, memories of a future they shared with Chris.

She felt around under her bed for the small notebook she used to jot down thoughts for her column, she turned to a fresh page and grabbed a fluffy pen off the night stand. She noted down everything that she could remember about the dreams as she had a funny feeling they would come in useful later.

She reeled when she read through what she had written Chris was pretending to be in love with Bianca so he could get information from her about Wyatt and his plans. All the while the women he truly loved tried her best to get on with her life in Ireland. That this women was tall and walked with an authoritative stride and always seemed to consider her words carefully. Phoebe wrote down the word Triskelion and circled it with question marks sure that the mystery woman had something to do with the top secret magical community of white beings.

"What you doing" her younger sister asked from the doorway clearly also having just woken up

"Writing down what I remember from my dreams" Phoebe said waving the pad around.

"So you remember something huh" Paige said as she came to sit down on the bed, Phoebe being Phoebe had found it impossible to keep her strange dreams from them."Why don't I get dressed and go get Piper and you can tell us together" Paige volunteered helpfully.

"That'll be great".

* * *

Aeryn always found it easier to fit in, in the underworld than Chris because her family wasn't as pure as his meaning she could tap into the dormant flaming ability her mothers line had left her with.

She'd spent enough time around demons to know that when you're 6ft, heavily scared and got eyes as vibrant as hers trying not to draw attention made demons suspicious as hell of your motives. Hence the fact that when she shimmered into the underworld bar she'd changed into a tight fitting flexible leather cat suit that showed off her scared arms and extenuated her cleavage.

She sashed straight up to the bar keeper "beer" she said staring down the lower level demonic bar tender.

"Coming right up".

"I haven't seen you in here before sweetheart" her eyes flashed a dangerous red as she seized the demons arm twisting it behind his back she forced his face into the bar.

"I'm nobodies sweetheart" she spat venomously in his ear.

She let go of the demons arm which she was pretty sure she'd just broken with her death grip.

"Who are you".

"Erin" Aeryn gave the demon the English equivalent of her name.

Chris watched the unfolding scene with a proud smile

"Hey Charlie been a while" greeted a demon who'd just shimmered in next to him.

"Yeah it has I've been busy, who's the new chick".

The demon followed Chris' line of sight "don't know but she had Menlock's arm twisted behind his back in a flash"

Chris made an appreciative sound at that piece of totally useless information.

"Hi I'm Charlie" he said walking over and sitting down next to her.

"Hello Charlie I'm Erin maybe you can help me" Aeryn recognised Chris despite the glamouring spell he'd cast.

"I'll do my best to try" he returned picking up the beer the bar tender had put in front of him.

"I'm not from around here".

"You don't say" Chris said pretending to be shocked causing Aeryn to laugh.

"I'm looking for a big ticket trophy to add to my collection you got any idea's" she asked becoming all seductive blinking at him.

"Well there's always the charmed ones, but they've got a reputation for taking out demons who attack and anyway they've got a new white-ligther who's eager to please" he told her in a tone that was almost challenging.

"I accept your challenge Charlie I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for" taking one last swig of her beer she flamed out.

"Did you just challenge our newcomer to take out the charmed one's before you" Menlock asked Chris menacingly.

"Looks like it" Chris shrugged before he too shimmered out. He re-materialised in the back room of P3 and began to tidy up the place in case Piper popped in and freaked at the mess he'd created. He picked up the bag of stuff he'd brought back when he returned from the future and out dropped the small red box.

Chris opened the small box nestled inside it was the engagement ring he had bought his true bride, the one she'd given him back for safe keeping when he pretended to date Bianca. It was a silver band with a single tear drop Ruby sat between two triquettra he smiled as he remembered his thoughts behind it, that it represented their different lineage.

He summoned the familiar power that was linked to his orbing power and was soon de-materialising into blue and white orbs, he re-materialised on the bridge right next to Aeryn.

"I felt that you wanted to talk" she said as soon as he had fully re-materialised

"I see our bond's as strong now as it is in the future" was his heart warmed reply he never felt happier than when she was by his side. "I think this belongs to you" he said holding up the ring.

A shudder of relief ran through her body "that's if you don't have designs on another demonic whore" she said good naturedly causing Chris to laugh.

"Of course not Aeryn Driscoll, I've known your the woman I wanted to marry ever since you punched me for being at the Triskelion".

She slipped the ring on her finger "I've felt so bare without out it" she said kissing Chris on the lips passionately suddenly a thought occurred to her "I don't think he's the reason but he's certainly a threat to Wyatt".

Chris had been wrapped up in the moment and wasn't quite listening to her words until she mentioned Wyatt "what was that about Wyatt".

She smiled "I think that demon whose arm I broke is a threat to him and you".


	3. Chapter 3

Chris and Aeryn found themselves in a snow covered field in Ohio they had meant to set up an ambush for Menlock but instead orbed straight into an ambush Menlock had set up for them.

Menlock throw Aeryn against a rock face, she hit it with a terrifying thud before slumping to the floor unconscious, Chris who'd watched the scene feeling sick hadn't noticed the two upper level demons which had shimmered in behind him. The vice like grip that they had on his arms made their presence all too painfully clear for him.

Out of nowhere Menlock summoned a dagger and held it out to Chris "who are you really".

Chris looked over at the slumped figure of Aeryn and thought that she was dead so he figured what do I have to live for.

"I'm Christopher Perry Halliwell, I'm the second born of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt I've travelled back from the future to try and stop my twice blessed older brother turning evil and destroying almost everything I will care about most".

The knife was pressed against his throat by this point "that is the most ridiculous lie I think I've ever heard" he said pressing the knife slightly deeper "who are you".

Aeryn blinked regaining consciousness although her head thumped she used her training to push the pain down inside and focus on Chris. She saw the knife being pressed closer to his throat and didn't wait to react. She pulled herself up and ran at Menlock yelling but he'd sensed her movement and whirled around moving the knife as he did. Aeryn saw the movement but didn't have time to slow down or change direction.

Chris screamed as her momentum drove the knife into her abdomen, Aeryn felt the point pierce her skin but adrenaline was currently numbing her pain.

"I'm sorry Chris" she said as Menlock pulled out the dagger and she sunk to the floor holding her hands over the wound, when the knife had made contact with her body she was unable to prevent showing Menlock all her memories of Chris in the future.

"Well well it seems you were telling the truth little Halliwell shame that you won't live long enough to act on it" he said thrusting the knife which was still dripping with Aeryn's blood into Chris' abdomen. Menlock pulled the dagger out and Chris' hands immediately flew to the wound.

Menlock leaned in "shame she would make a wonderful addition to my clan" he spat venomously into his ear before all three shimmered out.

Chris collapsed to Aeryn's left the snow was coming down thicker now and it was beginning to settle on the dying girl from the future. "Leo help" Chris yelled repeatedly as he watched more and more snow turning red as the pairs blood mixed with it he turned over on his side shuffling closer to her he took her left hand in his.

The last thing Aeryn remembered before the darkness that had been dancing on the side of her vision ever since she's come round after slamming into the rock was someone taking her left hand.

Chris watched as Aeryn slipped into unconsciousness powerless to keep her talking as darkness was beginning to dance at the side of his vision. He was becoming worried by the sound of her breathing which sounded strained and a little wet.

"Aeryn stay with me, the sisters will find us please don't give up" Chris pleaded "Leo, Paige anyone" something occurred to him Aeryn was in a sleeveless cat suit so she was probably freezing, he shuffled closer so his torso lay onto of hers. The movement caused the darkness that had been dancing at the corner of his vision to close in.

* * *

Phoebe opened the back door of her mini cooper so she could toss her purse on the back seat intending to go to work when her eyes landed on the soft cuddly toy that Wyatt had dropped the previous day.

The teddy was dark green with a red Triquettra carefully sewn onto the stomach, Chris had given it to Wyatt a few months back as a birthday present and it had quickly became one of his favourite toys.

Phoebe bent down to pick the teddy up and felt the familiar snap of a premonition; it took place in a snow covered field with a large jagged cliff face. In it she watched helplessly as Chris and a young female orbed right into an ambush, the young girl being thrown against the cliff and slumping to the ground, Chris' horrified reaction and his revelation.

As if that didn't make Phoebe feel bad enough events kept unfolding and she watched as both the young white-lighters got stabbed and how Chris tried for call Leo to no avail.

Coming out the premonition Phoebe knew that she had to act fast, she kicked her door shut and took off at a run back to manor crashing through the floor with such speed she knocked Paige to the floor.

"What the hell is going on" Piper appeared from the lounge with hands up ready to freeze or blow up a threat. She couldn't help but laugh at her two sisters sprawled on the floor Phoebe on top of Paige who was thrashing wildly.

"Chris' fiancés here and they're in trouble" Phoebe said as she got to her feet and offered a hand to her little sister which was declined.

"Bianca. Didn't Chris say she was dead" Piper said getting serious once again the time for laughing was over.

"Not Bianca, his true bride, they were ambushed we need to find them before they either bleed or freeze to death".

"Paige will you find some dry clothes, Phoebe scrying crystal and map, I'll get some blankets" Piper said stepping right into her mothering role.

Ten minutes later blankets and dry clothes were piled on the table in the front room, the heating was turned up and Wyatt and the charmed ones had thick fur lined coats on that Phoebe had discovered in the attic.

Paige sat at the table in the sun lounge scrying while Phoebe sat on the wicker sofa biting her nails with Wyatt on her lap and Piper paced nervously.

"Ohio" Paige yelled as the crystal landed finally after what felt like eternity, Phoebe stood up shifting her young nephew's position so he was sat on her hip and holding out her free right hand to her little sister.

Paige then took hold of Piper's left hand in her right and called on where her power came from while thinking about the field in Ohio, the three charmed one's and the twice blessed son disappeared into blue and white orbs.

They re-materialized a less than a metre from where the two motionless forms lay. Piper was the first to break away rushing over to them she gasped at the bright ruby red coloured snow that surrounded them kneeling down next to the pair.

She gently turned Chris' cold stiff body over revealing the beautiful girl underneath, Paige was at Chris' side by know checking his neck for a pulse so Piper did the same. She'd never met let alone heard of a projective telepath before so was totally unprepared for the wave of memories she received when she made contact with the girl's neck.

Piper looked at Phoebe and said two simple words "you know".

But her sister knew exactly what she meant as she's seen it during her premonition "I do".

"Know what, what the hell, are you talking about Piper" Paige asked thinking that eldest surviving charmed one had gone insane.

"You'll see" Piper said "I think we should get them out of here they're freezing as it is" she added.

"Paige aim for the hallway so you don't hit anything" Phoebe added as she carried Wyatt over.

Paige took a steadying breath she'd orbed a huge stone with Excalibur stuck in it before but then she's broken several tables, she'd never orbed five people before.

Phoebe sensed her worry "Paige would it help if Wyatt orbs me and Piper home" the last thing she wanted was to end up in Timbuktu.

Piper made the decision for her by leaving her second born son's side to go to her first "Wyatt can your orb mummy and auntie Phoebe back to the house, Paige will follow with Chris and Aeryn".


	4. Chapter 4

Piper, Phoebe and Wyatt re-materialised in the lounge of the Halliwell manor and were shrugging off the jackets when Paige re-materialised in the hall with the two injured kids from the future.

They laid opened the blankets so they were folded in half and put them on the sofa's so they could wrap the pair in them to try and warm them up.

"Sofa" Paige said waving her hand at Chris he disappeared into blue and white orbs reappearing on one of the sofa's. Once again Paige said "sofa" this time waving her hand at Aeryn who also disappeared into blue and white orbs reappearing on the sofa opposite.

"That was different" Paige said as she shrugged out of her heavy coat watching her sisters wrapping the youngsters up in blankets "it's probably one of the first times they've let someone else take care of them" she mused out loud.

"It certainly looks like it, my good I'm so glad she didn't show us how she got all these scars" Phoebe added Piper looked over from where she perched next to Chris feeling guilty about how badly she'd treated her own son.

"We need to call Leo because her breathing really doesn't sound healthy" Phoebe winced at the rattling sound that accompanied each of Aeryn's breaths, Chris breathing also wasn't sounding as it should.

"Leo could you come down here please" Piper called but only got a jingle from her elder ex husband "don't you jingle me mister, get down here now or I'll never welcome you in my house again".

* * *

Leo was in a meeting when Piper had called and annoyed that his ex wife was still relying on him even though they had a new white-lighter now.

Like usual she didn't take to kindly to his response of simply jingling her and like usual she showed her dislike in the response of threatening him, but banishing him from the manor that was a new one.

He knew Piper Halliwell well enough to know that she was stubborn and didn't make idle threats and she knew that he knew that.

He turned to the elder next to him which happened to be Roland whose opinions about Leo and Piper's 'forbidden' relationship had softened considerably since the Titans attacked.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go" he said whispering.

"Piper" Roland asked.

"Yeah" Leo said rolling his eyes "I'll be back as soon as I can" causing them both to laugh.

* * *

Piper was getting trigger itchy and her sisters hoped that Leo responded before something exploded because her emotions were so all over the place after the revelation that Chris was her son.

Her emotions came to the boil resulting in a vase on the sideboard to explode just as Leo materialised in the archway "you rang" he said looking at the flying pottery shards.

"Heal first talk later" she barked at him pointing at the two young adults that were lying on her sofa's.

He moved to kneel by Aeryn's side tugging the blanket open slightly so he could see what he was meant to be healing he than held his hands over the deep knife wound and dug deep for the spark of love that ignited his healing power. Sure enough a soft golden glow radiated from his hands closing the wounds.

Aeryn felt the familiar warmth of a white-lighter's healing power and was happy in the knowledge that once again Chris had kept his promise, but she was still to cold to really respond.

"I've healed her so why isn't she waking up" Leo asked turning to the woman he still had strong feelings for.

"We found them in ankle deep snow she probably just happy to be wrapped in a nice warm blanket on a comfortable couch".

Leo scooted over to where Chris was shaking and once again opened the blanket slightly tapping into the well of love all elders have causing his hands to glow. He once again healed Chris for he didn't care to remember the amount of times.

"Aeryn where's Aeryn" Chris said coming round.

"Who the hell is Aeryn" Leo asked looking at the sisters who's unconsciously gravitated towards each other standing shoulder to shoulder in the archway.

"Touch her and find out" Chris snarled at his father.

"Christopher" Piper scolded "behave yourself".

"Leo Wyatt" the strong Irish accent caught everyone's attention and drew it to Aeryn who'd managed to sit up without any of them noticing, she was holding one heavily scared hand out to the elder "let me show you who we are".

* * *

Leo looked at Piper who nodded so he moved to sit on the coffee table in front of her resting his hand on hers he was pulled into a strange room with shafts of light coming down.

"Where are we" Leo asked looking around for anything that he could identify but came up empty.

She laughed "my people call it the link, a place where two minds can meet to share thought or talk confidently".

* * *

She than proceed to show him exactly what the charmed one's had inadvertently seen while they trying to save her life "I'm Aeryn and the fiancée of Christopher your son. I will be born on November 1st 2004 in Galway, Ireland. Recruited to the Triskelion at sixteen I met Chris when I punched him at the Triskelion where we were both training to fight with the resistance.

We quickly fell in love and used our telepathically abilities to form a permanent bond between us. I used my maternal grandmother's demonic blood to help us infiltrate the underworld and gather intel. It was on one of these fact finding missions that we bumped into Bianca.

She was eager to join the resistance and although I didn't truly trust her, she was a former associate of Wyatt so I encouraged Chris to pretend to court her in ruined San Francisco while I tried to stop evil taking England. Not that I care much for those stuck up pompous twat's but I knew Ireland would be next.

He proposed to me on Tower Bridge at midnight as his eighteenth birthday was coming to a close and mine was being rung in. Over the next four years we regularly kept in contact using the link and I would make swooping attacks on Wyatt's dominions every couple of months.

Finally Wyatt began to turn his attention on Ireland as he realised the my clan were becoming too bigger a threat for him to cope with. I urged Chris that now was the time to travel back in time mainly because I needed to know he was safe before I could defend the people of my land.

When Bianca was sent back to get Chris under Wyatt's orders it was a blow to the San Francisco resistance that was only rectified by the Irish resistance successfully kicking American demonic arse back where they belonged. But my cover as a double agent was blown and it was only Bianca's death that gave me the opening to escape".

* * *

"This" Leo gestured at the space they were stood in "the link it's a tell tale sign of projective telepathy which is a power unique to the most powerful Driscoll witches".

She laughed again "my father John Driscoll was a witch but died and became a white-lighter a week before he was due to marry my mother Crystal Marshall. You let them stay together as it would destroy the most powerful forces of good outside the charmed one's. Crystal by the way is half witch half phoenix".

"Crystal Marshall wow she's one heck of a hybrid, I remember that Roland was assigned to mentor her, which caused a stir as he was an elder".

* * *

Paige moved into Phoebe's room giving up hers for Chris and Aeryn who stayed with them up till a week before his birth, being from the future they could give Piper an exact date which was a week after the date the doctor provided.

The underworld became terrified off this new power which had allied itself with the charmed one's making them a formidable force which resulted in a significant decrease in demonic attacks around the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper sat snuggling a year old Chris on the sofa in the lounge flicking through the book of shadows that sat on the table in front of her wondering about what his future looked like now.

Suddenly the book pages began turning of their own accord like an invisible hand was looking for something, it fell open to the time travel page.

"You deserve a reward for all the good you've done this past seven years we will send a babysitter" the words were spoken by the Halliwell matriarchs drifted through her mind as the doorbell rang.

Paige buzzed passed to open the door "hello Victor come on in" Piper's head snapped up at the sound of her father's name.

Paige and Victor appeared through the hall entrance just as Phoebe and Wyatt appeared from the sun lounge entrance Piper smiled at the divine intervention that had brought her family to her.

"Dad would you take the kids back to yours for a while" Piper asked rising.

"Witch related" was all he asked to which she nodded.

"Come on Wyatt let's go get some things" Victor said taking Chris from Piper before heading upstairs to pack an overnight bag.

"Piper what's going on" Phoebe asked looking between her sister and the open book.

"The matriarchs are rewarding us by giving us the chance of going to see what we saved".

They held hands looking at the book before chanting "here these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope in my mind, send me forward to where I'll find what I wish in place and time".

The three sisters were consumed by gold and white swirling orbs, they disappeared from lounge in the Halliwell Manor circa 2005 and appeared in a lounge in a building with a the exact same layout circa 2031.

* * *

"Hey it looks like the manor just with different furniture" Paige said looking around her at the glass, oak and leather.

"And we have a mirror above the fireplace don't we" Phoebe asked looking at the painting of Tower Bridge.

Piper had left her sisters admiring the furniture following an instinct that was drawing her to the kitchen.

From the door way she saw the doors to the basement and utility room where open and that three young girls sat at the breakfast table. As soon as she appeared in the door way the girl in the middle raised a light pink shield around the others.

"Babe shield" a young woman yelled coming in from the utility room.

Piper watched with a sense of unease as she saw that she was in a defensive posture looking round for the threat.

'Please don't let me die in the future' Piper thought as the woman's gaze landed on her but the woman seemed to straighten at the same moment the footsteps which had been ascending from the basement stopped. Piper couldn't see the owner because he was hidden behind the partially open door.

Piper saw the woman mouth something to the mystery person that looked suspiciously like "your mum" just then Phoebe and Paige joined Piper just inside the kitchen door.

"They're friends from the past" the woman said in a musical voice.

"Aye ma" the young girl said lowering her shield.

At this point the male at the top of the basement stairs stepped out "welcome to 2031" Chris said as a greeting.

"Piper, Paige, and Phoebe it's good to see you again, no Claire" the woman said disappearing into blue and red orbs reappearing in between the girl nearest the door and Phoebe.

As she gently removed the spoon which was covered in mashed up browned banana and placed it back on the place mat, the charmed one's suddenly realised that this young woman was in fact Aeryn Driscoll just minus all the battle scars.

"Astrid Piper, Pearl Phoebe and Claire Paige meet you grams, aunts Phoebe and Paige from…" she trailed off looking expectantly at the charmed one's.

"2004 and may I say you look wonderful Aeryn" Piper supplied helpfully.

He laughed "you mean I don't have any scars, well accept the one which Chris gave me the day we meet and hold that thought for me girls" she said confusing the charmed one's.

Just then a young girl who looked like Chris bounded in the front door "missed me" she called as she exploded into the kitchen causing Chris and Aeryn to laugh.

"Off course we missed you, how was your holiday" Aeryn asked hugging the new arrival.

"Oh my gosh you weren't lying when you said nowhere matched the landscape you grew up with, my goodness Chris have you met her mother, she's like a neurotic version of mum" the girl babbled.

She glanced at the kids who were looking at her like she'd lost the plot "how's the house search going".

"It's not, you know how expensive four bedroom houses are, and we couldn't find one anywhere near so we renovated the attic".

"What did you do to the attic" the young girl asked worried.

"Well firstly we cleared the junk out getting rid of most of it, anything we did need your mum kindly let us put in her cellar, we've moved the potion stuff into our cellar" Aeryn began.

"We then put in insulation, new panelling, installed a closet and en suite basically turning it into the new master bedroom"Chris finished.

"Girls would you like Auntie Mel to take you out for the day so she can tell you all about her holiday" Aeryn suggested.

The girls immediately jumped up from the table "it was nice meeting you" they said in turn as the skipped out followed by Mel.

"Right back to that original thought no doubt you were having" she said sweeping her hair off her right shoulder to reveal an inch long, centimetre wide white scar.

"She was in the middle of teaching some younger cadets how to throw and deflect daggers using telekinesis when I distracted her" Chris said.

"He came in and wolf whistled which caught my attention, as I turned to look, the dagger one of cadets had just reflected found my shoulder was in its way".

That was a relief to the charmed ones that the scar wasn't a result of malicious intent and that Aeryn seemed to where it as a badge of honour like her wedding ring.

"That young girl who was she" Phoebe asked watching as the door closed behind the third generation of charmed ones.

"Melinda Halliwell the long anticipated daughter" Chris said laughing "my little sister and Aeryn's confidant".

"So how's Wyatt in this time line" Paige asked.

"He still rules the magical world in a manner of speaking" Chris said cryptically causing Piper to glare at him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell don't give me cryptic I hate cryptic" she said in a brusque manner.

"Some things will never change will they my darlings" an old woman shuffled in "Wyatt is the director of Triskal".

"Triskal as in the federal agency that is run by the forces of good ensuring that crimes don't go unpunished while ensuring magic remains secret" Paige asked the new addition to the room who looked suspiciously like her eldest sister.

Aeryn held up her hand "Chris left a bit" she said waving her hand to Chris who was stood behind her.

He side stepped as blue and white orbs appeared moments before a young man taller than Chris with short cropped blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes materialised.

"That's the one, Aeryn and Chris are directors of Prowler, and two of the best agents even if they won't follow the rules" he said having been watching the scene through his little brother's thought.

* * *

On the first of February 2031 three generations of charmed one's, (past) ((witches)) Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and ((witch white-lighter)) Paige Mathews, (current) ((witch white-lighter's)) Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell, (future) ((witch white-lighter's with a hint of Phoenix)) Astrid Piper Halliwell, Pearl Phoebe Halliwell and Claire Paige Halliwell along with current Piper and Aeryn Driscoll Halliwell ((part white-lighter, part witch and part Phoenix)) sat down to diner.

Over the diner which was lovingly prepared by the two Piper's, Chris and Aeryn they talked about their lives and what had happened in the past twenty six years and wondering what the future would hold for the next generation of witches.

Phoebe was living in Paris with her cupid husband Coop where they co-write an international version of Ask Phoebe along with writing romantic novels. Her three daughters all head up various divisions of the French Triskal.

Paige married the former FBI agent turned white-lighter Kyle Brody and they live in New York, where Kyle heads up any missions that requires cooperation between different offices, task forces or other agencies. Their three kids all went into training to be new agents one in Washington, one in Canberra and one in Moscow.

Wyatt is dating Aurora Michael a white-lighter who took over the running off magic school from Kevin who'd stepped in when they couldn't find a suitable placement.

Melinda well Melinda fell in love with Roland the elder who was so against a white-lighter falling in love with his charge.

Roland was given what every elder and white-lighter that there ever was or will be agreed was the greatest and the most terrifying post ever the protection and mentoring of the most unique hybrid ever to exist Aeryn Driscoll. She introduced Chris to Roland before she introduced him to her parents eager for his approval, hence how he met Melinda.

Chris and Aeryn met as they did in the time line where Wyatt was evil aged sixteen at the Triskelion, Chris proposed on Tower Bridge as Big Ben struck midnight ringing in the end of his eighteenth birthday and ringing the start of hers. They married two years later in a small ceremony with family and close friends conducted by the formidable Penelope Halliwell in the attic of the Halliwell manor.

Chris was the first of the charmed one's children to have children and so it was only a slight shock when they found they were expecting not one, not two but three children. They gave them the middle names of the women who had shaped the lives of the magical community to ensure their legacy would remain.

* * *

Years later the San Fransico general infirmary maternity ward was rushed off its feet as three Halliwell's all went into labour within moments of each other. On the second of February at precisely midday Astrid gave birth to Piper Melinda Halliwell in room three, Pearl gave birth to Phoebe Melinda Halliwell in room four and Claire gave birth to Paige Melinda Halliwell.

The doctors at the hospital were unaware that they had just helped deliver the fourth generation of charmed ones and the first that weren't siblings. All three of these children's fathers were white-lighters seemingly following the family tradition resulting in them being becoming fully fledged white-lighters at the age of eighteen.


End file.
